A delivery service may deliver items to its customers in a variety of different ways. For example, an item ordered by a customer from an electronic marketplace may be removed from a shelf in a warehouse by a human picker, loaded into a freight truck, transferred to a delivery van, and delivered to the customer's doorstep by a delivery person. In some cases, the item may also be transported by an airplane, a train, a motorcycle, a bicycle, or any combination of the foregoing. However, current delivery techniques may not enable a very robust ability to recognize physical issues with delivery destinations.